Política de Não Intervenção
A Política de Não Intervenção foi essencial para os Senhores do Tempo, em relação as atitudes que deveriam ter com o resto do universo. Origem Rassilon escreveu seus princípios de não intervenção seguindo uma visão imperialista monstruosa de Gallifey. :Estas leis parecem não serem leis formais. Após a Guerra entre Vampiros e Time Lords, os Time Lords abandonaram o uso de violência, mas continuaram a se involver nos assuntos do resto do universo. Isto teve resultados catastróficos para as pessoas do planeta Minyos, que haviam sido presenteados com tecnologias avançadas. Os habitantes de Miyos viam os Time Lords como deuses. O resultado da obtenção dessa tecnologia que eles não possuíam a maturidade cultural para usar responsavelmente foi uma guerra nuclear. Os habitantes de Minyos foram quase extintos. Os Time Lords deixaram o planeta Minyos mais ou menos nessa mesma época. (TV: Underworld) Do mesmo jeito, interferências em Klist causaram a reversão da evolução dos habitantes, e em Plastrodus 14 os habitantes enlouqueceram. (PROSA: The Quantum Archangel) Horrorisados pelos resultados de suas interferências, os Time Lords adotaram uma política rigorosa por meio da qual eles poderiam apenas observar os eventos do unvierso, e nunca se involver pessoalmente. TV: Underworld) Exceções Como muitos de seus princíos, as atitudes dos Time Lords diante da política de não interferência eram um pouco flexíveis, chegando a ser até hipócritas. Durante a Guerra do Milênio, Rassilon infringiu a política de não interferência e se juntou à luta contra a Mente Insana de Bophemeral. (PROSA: The Quantum Archangel) Antes de partir, o Doctor conseguiu que os Time Lords banissem os miniscópios, ato que fez com que ele fosse bastante respeitado no resto do universo. (TV: Carnival of Monsters) Foi o Time Lord Irving Braxiatel quem organizou a Convenção do Armagedom, que levou à proibição de muitas armas de destruição em massa entre as mais importantes espécies civilizadas. (PROSA: The Empire of Glass) Os Time Lords mais tarde infringiram a política em uma escala maior; depois que seres da constelação de Andrômeda conseguiram se infiltrar na Matriz e roubar seus segredos, eles devastaram o planeta e o moveram anos-luz através do espaço para esconder o que haviam feito e evitar que os segredos chegassem a Andrômeda. Eles também manipularam eventos e indivíduos em Thoros Beta para impedir que Crozier descobrisse uma maneira efetiva de se tornar imortal. (TV: The Mysterious Planet, Mindwarp) O Doctor eventualmente descobriu o que aconteceu à Terra, mas ignorava os motivos. Aparentemente com medo de sua reação, os Time Lords o mandaram a julgamento sob sentença de morte, com o pretexto inicial de (ironicamente) suas constantes violações à política de não-interferência. (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord) O Doctor Em certa ocasião, o Doctor foi usado pelos Time Lords para que este fizesse trabalho por eles. Como ele era um renegado, eles poderiam negar qualquer influência sobre ele. (TV: The Two Doctors) Foi em parte a política de não-interferência o que levou o Doctor a sair de Gallifrey. Ele sentia que existiam males a serem combatidos, e maneiras positivas de interferir. Além disso, ele afirmava estar entediado, e que queria conhecer o universo em primeira mão. Quando os Time Lords eventualmente o localizaram, ele foi julgado por violar a política. (TV: The War Games) Ao defender suas ações, o Doctor conseguiu convencer os Time Lords de que havia algum mérito em seu argumento de interferência justificável. Um resultado irônico disto foi que os Time Lords puniram o Doctor por se envolver constantemente nos acontecimentos de planetas menos avançados, envolvendo-o nos acontecimentos de um planeta menos avançado por um longo período de tempo: eles o exilaram na Terra, no Século XX, com sua TARDIS inoperante. (TV: Spearhead from Space) Os Time Lords demonstraram repetidas vezes uma disposição para se involverem nos assuntos do universo, usando o Doctor como seu agente não oficial (e frenquentemente contra a sua vontade). Por um considerável período de tempo eles usaram o seu talento para levar a cabo seus objetivos: *O Segundo Doctor parece ter cumprido uma série de missões para os Time Lords. (TV: The Two Doctors, PROSA: World Game, etc) * Os Time Lords mandaram o Doctor a Uxarieus para impedir que o Master ganhasse controle sobre a Arma do Juízo Final, a Solos para ajudar os nativos a completarem suas metamorfoses naturais, e (possivelmente) a Peladon para ajudar o planeta em sua oferta para entrar para aFederação das Galáxias. Tudo isso occorreu antes que suspendessem formalmente o exílio do Doctor. (TV: Colony in Space, The Mutants, The Curse of Peladon) Após a suspensão de seu exílio ficou difícil dizer quais dos pousos não planejados da TARDIS eram resultado da intervenção dos Time Lords e quais eram simplesmente causados pela má habilidade do Doctor na hora de pilotar a TARDIS. Sabe-se que em um certo momento os Time Lords instalaram um módulo de operação remota na TARDIS do Doctor, permitindo a eles controlar furtivamente o destino dela. Eles achavam que o Doctor faria as decisões certas se acreditasse estar num lugar por escolha própria. (ÁUDIO: No Place Like Home) * Os Time Lords podem ter ajudado o Doctor a perseguir os Daleks até Spiridon. (TV: Frontier in Space, Planet of the Daleks) * Um Time Lord apareceu pessoalmente ao Doctor no início de sua missão em Skaro para prevenir a criação dos Daleks (missão essa que acabou tendo, finalmente, consequências terríveis para os Time Lords). (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) * O Doctor acreditava que sua chegada a Karn havia sido o resultado da interferência dos Time Lords. A presença, no mesmo planeta, dos restos do renegados Morbius parece sugerir que ele estava correto. (TV: The Brain of Morbius) *Muito mais tarde, o Doctor acreditou que seu envolvimento na tentativa dos Cybermen de conquistar a Terra em 1985 foi resultado de manobras dos Time Lords. (TV: Attack of the Cybermen) Algumas dessas missões (ou talvez todas) podem ter acontecido sob os auspícios da Agência de Intervenção Celestial, uma facção sombria de Gallifrey que possuía um interesse particular no Doctor. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) A dimensão exata das atividades da CIA não é conhecida, e a posição individual dos Gallifreyanos frente à política de não intervenção é variada - Rodan parecia considerá-la inviolável, enquanto Romana I aceitou o pedido de que deixasse Gallifrey e fosse ajudar o Doctor. (TV: The Invasion of Time, The Ribos Operation) Violações da política de não interferência Os Time Lords, para sobrevierem à Guerra do Tempo, decidiram fazer a maior violação à essa política: destruir o universo para que pudessem sobreviver como seres feitos de pura consciência, um plano concebido pelo próprio Rassilon. O Doctor destruíu os Time Lords e os Daleks para prevenir isso, e quando eles tentaram novamente em 2009, o Décimo Doctor os impediu novamente, com a ajuda de seu companion Wilfred Mott e do Master. Neste caso, o Doctor baniu os Time Lords de volta à Guerra para morrerem, prevenindo também a vinda de várias outras ameaças que poderiam ter transformado o universo em um verdadeiro inferno, como foi a Guerra do Tempo. (TV: The End of Time) en:Non-interference policy Categoria:Civilização Gallifreyana